Azraël
by Orbia45
Summary: Lors d'une visite à Gringotts, Harry découvre des trahisons et de nombreuses autres surprises, surtout celle où il a un autre parrain: Aro Volturi. Harry décide alors de se cacher du monde sorcier. Harry Potter devient alors Azraël Ange. EN PAUSE LE TEMPS QUE J'AVANCE LES CHAPITRES, JE N'ABANDONNE PAS.
1. Chapter 1

Azraël

 _4_ _ème_ _année-Sortie à Pré-au-Lard_

J'en ai marre de toute cette attention que l'on me porte.

Harry par ici, Harry par là. Le Survivant est là. Ooh c'est Harry Potter le Quatrième Champion etc…

Et cette Dolores Ombrage… je pense que son prénom Dolores se rapproche trop d'un certain Impardonnable que je connais…

MARRE !

Oh ! Tiens, j'ai une idée !

Si tous sont à Pré au Lard, aucun n'ai au Chemin de Traverse ! Enfin, juste les étudiants de Poudlard.

Je n'ai qu'à transplaner (j'ai découvert que je pouvais le faire sans problème en fin d'année dernière, pour l'instant je ne l'ai dis à personne) là-bas et faire des achats tranquille, comme ca j'irai chercher un peu d'argent à la banque !

Et je fis comme je l'avais prévu. Une fois arrivé au Chemin de Traverse, je métamorphose ma robe scolaire de Poudlard en vêtements moldu, invoqua une cape à capuche pour que l'on ne me reconnaisse pas et je me dirigeai vers Gringotts.

Arrivé devant l'imposant bâtiment, j'entrais et revit au sol les paroles qui m'avait fait sourire à ma première visite :

 _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_

 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_

 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_

 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._

 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_

 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_

 _Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_

 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse._

Je m'approchais du comptoir et dis :

« Bonjour Maître Gobelin, pourrais je prendre de l'argent de mon compte, s'il vous plait ? »

Le gobelin, un peu abasourdis qu'un sorcier soit poli avec lui répondit :

« Bien sur, votre clé ? »

« Je n'en possède pas »

« Comment cela vous n'en posséder pas ? »

« La première fois que je suis venus ce n'était pas moi qui avait retiré de l'argent de compte, c'était Hagrid. Je ne savais même pas qu'il fallait une clé pour avoir accès à son compte. »

« Très bien. Votre nom ? »

« Harry Potter »

Le gobelin écarquilla les yeux et dit :

« Monsieur Potter, cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que Gringotts essai de vous voir »

Sur ces paroles le gobelin commença à crier dans sa langue quelque chose et un autre gobelin arriva quelques minutes après et s'adressa à moi :

« Monsieur Potter veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait, nous allons discuter loin des oreilles indiscrètes »

Je le suivis, entra dans la pièce et m'assit sur un des canapés luxueux en face de celui du gobelin qui était lui aussi assis.

« Monsieur Potter, Gringotts voulait vous voir depuis quelques mois maintenant, c'est-à-dire depuis l'anniversaire de vos 13 ans car un sorcier ayant atteins cet âge doit prendre conscience de son patrimoine surtout les héritiers des grandes et anciennes familles. Puisque vous êtes le dernier de la grande et ancienne famille des Potter, nous, Gringotts, avons envoyé de nombreuses lettres vous demandant de venir à la banque pour en prendre connaissance. »

« Maître Gobelin, je n'ai jamais reçut de lettres provenant de Gringotts sinon je vous assure que je serai venu comme vous me l'aviez demandé… »

« Bien…Alors puisque vous êtes présent nous ferons cela maintenant cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Aucunement, j'ai 2h de libre avant que l'on s'aperçoit de ma disparition »

« Très bien, alors commençons. »

A ces paroles, Le gobelin pointa du doigt un petit disque fait d'ivoire ayant une aiguiller qui était prête à piquer celui qui y posait son doigt.

« Tout d'abords pour des mesures de précautions, j'aimerais que vous vous piquiez s'il vous plait »

Je le fis et alors apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans les airs :

 **NOM** : Harrison James Azraël Pyro Potter

 **MERE** : Lily Pauline Potter (née Castile adoptee Evans)-sang pure

 **PERE** : James Charles Potter- sang pur

 **PARRAIN(S):** Sirius Orion Black – échappé d'Azkaban-sang pur

Aro Volturi- vampire

 **MARRAINE(S):** Alice Londubat- Ste Mangouste

 _2_ _ème_ _marraine à choisir par Harry Potter_

 **VOUTES PRINCIPALES** : Potter-Black-Gryffondor-Serdaigle-Poufsouffle-Serpentare-Pevrell-Merlin-Pendragon-LaFay

 **VOUTES MINEURES** : White-Lucas-Grey-Avril-Launay-Cove-Ange

 **GARDIEN MOLDU** : Pétunia Dursley (née Evans)

 **GARDIEN MAGIQUE** : Albus Dumbledore

« Qu…que...qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Je suis tout aussi étonné que vous…. » me répondis le gobelin légèrement abasourdis puis il reprit « Je vous donnerai de plus ample explications sur le pourquoi vous êtes l'héritier de ces familles plus tard, pour l'instant pouvez vous vérifier les retraits et transferts d'argents ? »

« De quels retraits ou transferts me parlez-vous ? »

« Eh bien de ceux dont vous nous avez écrits dans vos lettres »

« Je n'ai envoyé aucune lettres à Gringotts »

« Nous avons cependant reçu des lettres signalant que c'était vous l'auteur, nous avons également vérifié si elle n'avait pas était écrite par quelqu'un d'autres et nous n'avons rien trouvé. Je vais tout de même envoyer ces lettres à un éclaireur de la banque on devrait avoir les résultats d'ici dix minutes. »

« Est-ce que en attendant les résultats je peux voir ces retraits ou transferts ? »

« Bien sur, tenez voici le récapitulatif »

« Merci »

Je pris la feuille et lu :

 **De l'entré de Harry Potter chez les Dursley jusqu'à ses onze ans :**

5000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore à Pétunia Dursley (née Evans) pour prendre en charge et donner une éducation correcte à Harry Potter

100 000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore car celui-ci est son gardien magique et s'occupe de lui

 **1ere année de Scolarité d'Harry Potter**

5000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore par Albus Dumbledore à Pétunia Dursley pour éducation de Harry Potter

20 000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore à Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger pour avoir assister Harry Potter pendant sa première année

5000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore à Molly Weasley (née Prewett) pour un hébergement futur de Harry Potter et la prise en charge de celui-ci

130 000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore pour Ordre du Phoenix

 **2** **ème** **année de Scolarité d'Harry Potter**

5000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore à Pétunia Dursley pour éduction d'Harry Potter

5000gallions par Albus Dumbledore à Molly Weasley pour hébergement d'Harry Potter

20 000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore à Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger pour avoir assister Harry Potter pendant sa seconde année

130 000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore pour Ordre du Phoenix

 **3** **ème** **année de Scolarité d'Harry Potter**

5000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore à Pétunia Dursley pour éducation de Harry Potter

5000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore à Ginevra Weasley pour assister Harry Potter cette année

20 000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore à Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger pour avoir assister Harry Potter pendant sa troisième année

2000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore à Peter Petigrow

130 000 par Albus Dumbledore pour Ordre du Phoenix

 **4** **ème** **année de scolarité d'Harry Potter**

5000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore à Pétunia Dursley pour éducation d'Harry Potter

5000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore pour préparation du bal pour Harry Potter

10 000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore à Hermione Granger pour aider Harry Potter pour les tâches

30 000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore pour récompense amplement méritée aux juges

130 000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore pour Ordre du Pheonix

 **5** **ème** **année de Scolarité d'Harry Potter**

5000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore à Pétunia Dursley pour éducation d'Harry Potter

20 000 gallions par Albus Dumbledore à Dolores Ombrage pour une éducation stricte à Poudlard pour Harry Potter

Au fur et à mesure que je lisais ce papier témoignant de la trahison des personnes que je considérais comme ma famille je sentais sentir une sorte de colère ou de haine très puissante grandir à l'intérieur de moi.

Mais je n'eu pas le temps de me mettre plus en colère car un gobelin arriva avec une feuille qui était surement les résultats pour lettres qui n'avaient pas été écrites par moi

Ce gobelin déclara :

« Monsieur Potter, nous avons effectivement trouvé la présence du sortilège appelé MemeEscritum. Ce sort permet à l'utilisateur d'écrire de la même manière que la personne visée et nous avons pu identifier cet utilisateur. Cette personne porte le nom d'Hermione Granger. »

Je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire quand je fus interrompu par une voix :

« Monsieur Potter ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je dois maintenant me présenter. Je me nomme Gripsek et je suis le gestionnaire du compte des Potter. Que voulez vous faire maintenant ? »

« En premier temps, trouve un moyen de récupérer tout cet argent ou autre chose m'appartenant que je n'ai pas encore vérifié, en second je porte plainte contre Albus Dumbledore, Molly, Ronald et Ginevra Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione Granger pour abus de confiance et vole de mes voutes. Pour les Dursley et mon éducation, je vous donnerai mes souvenirs de ma vie avec ma « famille » Je veux que leur passage en face du tribunal ne puisse être repoussé par qui que se soit et que les sanctions soient douloureuses, pour tous, mais la dessus je vous fais confiance, n'est ce pas Gripsek ? »

Gripsek parut surpris que je lui fasse confiance puis après avoir enregistré mes paroles il pris un sourire qui m'aurais effrayé si je ne savais pas que je n''étais pas visé.

« Bien sur Monsieur Potter, cependant j'ai une question »

« La quelle ? »

« Voulez vous prendre la tête des maisons dont vous héritez ? »

« Je pensais qu'il fallait être émancipé pour pouvoir le faire… »

« Effectivement mais en acceptant de participer au Tournois des Trois Sorcier vous l'êtes devenus donc vous pouvez prendre la tête de vos maisons »

« Alors je veux bien prendre la tête de ces maisons »

« Très bien, attendez quelques instant je vais chercher les anneaux des maisons »

Il partit et revint environ dix minutes plus tard portant dans la main un petit coffret d'apparence luxueuse. Il se rassit en face de moi et mit le coffre sur la table basse entre nous en le poussant vers moi.

« Ouvrez-le »

J'ouvris et je vis un seul anneau, il s'agissait en réalité d'une chevalière en or et argent, le dessus de la chevalière comportait plusieurs blasons, tous d'une grande beauté, je regardais Gripsek avec étonnement

« Mettez le et posez les questions après »

Je pris l'anneau et le mis à mon majeur droit, je sentis une légère chaleur puis du bien être. Après que cette sensation fut terminée je me tournais vers mon gestionnaire qui dit:

« Vous êtes maintenant Lord Potter Black Gryffondor Serdaigle Poufsouffle Serpentard Pevrell Merlin LaFay »

« Comment se fait il que l'anneau comporte plusieurs blasons ? D'ailleurs pourquoi Lord Black ce n'est pas le titre de Sirius ou de quelqu'un de sa famille de sang ? »

« Pour répondre à votre première question les anneaux ont décidé d'eux même de fusionner pour vous facilité son utilisation, je pense que si vous voulez utiliser un blason en particulier pour l'utiliser comme sceau à lettre par exemple seul ce blason apparaitra. Pour votre seconde question, Monsieur Black était l'héritier de la maison Black mais il s'est fait emprisonner et il est maintenant un évadé, pour sa famille de sang, l'anneau ne peut qu'aller à vous puisque étant son filleul et qu'il n'a aucun enfant vous êtes considéré comme l'héritier légitime, Lord Potter Black Gryff-»

« Appelez moi soit Harry soit Lord Potter parce que sa fait trop long à dire et que je vous appelle par votre prénom »

« Très bien Lord Potter. Retournez vous à Poudlard ? »

« Je n'aimerai pas mais toutes mes affaires sont au château et je n'ai pas d'endroit où dormir et je suis trop reconnaissable… »

« J'ai quelques idées pour résoudre votre problème si vous voulez, Lord Potter »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Pour vos affaires au château, nous, gobelins possédons le moyen de vous ramener toutes vos affaires sans nous faire remarquer, et je ne vous direz pas comment c'est Secret Défense Gobeline. Pour votre hébergement et votre apparence vous n'avez qu'à aller dans un lieu où personne ne vous reconnaitra »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Changement de pays »

« Vous suggérer que j'aille à l'étranger ? Où est ce que j'irai je ne connais personne hors du pays à part Fleur Delacour ? »

« Lord Potter, je pense que vous avez oublié que vous aviez un parrain à l'étranger »

« Effectivement….Sauf que je ne sais pas comment le contacter…. »

« Je peux lui envoyer un hibou si vous voulez. »

« Ah oui ? Eh bien je vous remercie Gripsek. Faites-le donc alors. Au faite je me posais une question, quelle identité vais-je prendre car je sais que quand le monde sorcier découvrira ma « disparition » tous les aurors britannique seront à ma recherche donc je ne peux plus m'appeler Harry Potter »

« Avez-vous une idée ? »

« Je pense que je vais prendre Azraël comme prénom et en nom…..Ange., ça fait un peu narcissique non ? Ange Azraël. »

« Très bien, je vais faire des papiers démontrant la naissance d'Azraël Ange, je vous donne un bracelet pour vous contacter parce que si nos hiboux sont interceptés vous allez avoir quelques problèmes… »

« Je vous remercie Gripsek »

« De rien Lord Potter »

« Bien... il me reste une demi-heure je vais en profiter pour faire quelques achats sur le Chemin de Traverse. Merci pour tout Gripsek »

« Je ne fais que mon devoir de gestionnaire, lord Potter »

Nous sortîmes alors de la salle et je me dirigeais vers mes futurs achats


	2. Chapter 2

Azraël Chapitre2

 _Du côté Volturi_

 **POV Aro**

J'étais avec mes frères dans un des jardins du château et en ce moment je m'ennuyais énormément.

Je n'attendais qu'une seule chose : un moment distrayant

Qu'est ce j'avais envie qu'un vampire fasse une grosse bêtise….enfin bien sur une bêtise qui reste réglable par les Volturi hein, tant que personne ne provoque les Roumains je pense qu'il ne peut pas y avoir plus gros. Enfin bon, là, je divague…

Je fus coupé de mes pensées quand la voix de mon frère Caius me ramena à la réalité :

« Mon frère, un stupide oiseau, n'arrête pas de tourner au-dessus de vous ! Cela se voit qu'il ne se rend pas compte qu'il est dans « un nid » de vampire… »

Je levais la tête et vis un hibou gris tacheté de blanc qui tournait en rond au dessus de ma tête quelques mètres plus haut, et, poussé par une envie bizarre je m'adressais à l'oiseau :

« Mon cher hibou, veux tu quelque chose ? »

A ce moment là, comme si le volatile avait compris que je m'adressais à lui, il plana vers moi et se posa sur la fontaine juste en face de moi en tendant l'une de ses pattes où il y avait attaché un morceau de papier.

« Nom de Dieu, les personnes qui utilisent un hibou pour envoyer un message doivent vraiment être plus matérialiste que nous »s'exclama Caius

L'oiseau en question hulula comme pour signaler qu'il était toujours là, et encore une fois, je sentis comme _le besoin_ de parler au hibou

« Est-ce que ce bout de papier attaché à ta patte est pour moi ? »

L'oiseau sembla acquiescer et je dis :

« Mes frères c'est officiel, je deviens fou. Je commence à parler aux oiseaux et j'ai l'impression devoir ce hibou acquiescer ! »

Mes frères n'eurent pas le temps de me répondre car le hibou qui me rendait fou battit des ailes, s'approcha de moi et tendis sa patte où était toujours accroché le papier.

Je soupirais, pris la lettre et la lu :

 **A Lord Aro Volturi,**

 **Lord Volturi, nous Gringotts, branche britannique de la banque sorcière, voudrions vous faire part de votre statut tout juste découvert.**

 **Aujourd'hui, suite à une vérification d'identité, nous nous sommes aperçus que vous figuriez comme parrain adjoint ou secondaire de Lord Harrison James Azraël Pyro Potter-Black- Gryffondor-Serdaigle-Poufsouffle-Serpentard-Pevrell-Merlin-Pendragon-LaFay qui sera connu à partir d'aujourd'hui sous le nom d'Azraël Ange.**

 **Suite à une incapacité du parrain principal à s'occuper du Lord Potter-Black-etc… la garde vous reviens.**

 **Vous devez cependant savoir que votre, maintenant, filleul sera sans logement d'ici la fin de la semaine suite à une série d'évènements qu'il vous expliquera lui-même.**

 **Lord Potter-Black-etc…vous attendra à la branche italienne de la banque de Gringotts à la fin de cette semaine.**

 **Avec les salutations de Gringotts britannique,**

 **Gestionnaire des Potter**

 **PS : Ci-joint toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin pour l'identité d'Azraël Ange.**

« Qu'est ce mon frère ? »me demanda Caius légèrement agacé, même s'il est toujours.

« Oh ! Rien juste un document m'annonçant que j'avais était nommé parrain… » lui répondis-je d'un ton rêveur. Je me voyais déjà en train de chouchouter mon filleul !

« QUOI ?! » s'exclama Caius

« Ce que j'ai hâte qu'il arrive…. »


	3. Chapter 3

_**Désoler pour ne pas avoir publié plus tôt j'avis un gros examen et j'en ai un autre bientôt.**_

 _ **Généralement si je ne publie pas pendant un moment c'est que j'ai un examen important**_

Azraël : Shopping

Harry sortit de la banque et décida d'aller faire du shopping, il avait demandé à Gripsek un moyen bancaire plus pratique et le gobelin lui avait donné une carte bancaire qui fonctionnée du côté magique et moldu.

Il décida tout d'abord de faire du shopping chez les moldus, pour éviter de se cacher avec une cape à chaque fois qu'il sort dans le monde magique _(Orbia45 : rappelez vous au chap 1 Harry se cache sous une cape pour ne pas être reconnu)_

Une fois du côté moldu de Londres, il métamorphosa ses vêtements magique (cape et robe) en moldus et partit en direction des quartiers chic, après tout il en avait plus que les moyens !

Il commença tout d'abord par aller chez le coiffeur, il se fit rallonger les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules faisant oublier les cheveux ébouriffés de la famille Potter puis se les fient teindre en un brun-blond.

Ensuite il alla à l'opticien, il prit des lentilles de vue transparentes, des bleues, des noires et des argents ainsi qu'une paire de lunettes aux verres rectangulaire avec les bords en plastique noir. Il mit tout de suite la paire de lentille argenté.

Après l'opticien, Harry se rendit dans des magasins de luxe pour acheter des vêtements. Dès le premier magasin, il demanda de l'aide à l'une des vendeuses pour l'aider à choisir. Une fois cela fait, elle lui donna des conseils qu'il écouta avec attention.

A la fin de ses achats du côté moldu, au niveau vestimentaire, il y avait : 10 pantalons en jeans, en slim _(Orbia45 : il me semble que cela s'écrit comme ça),_ et en cuir 10 tee-shirts et chemises moulant(es); 3 vestes de matières différentes, le tout de couleur noir, verte et bleu roi. Et il portait maintenant une chemise noire avec un slim de même couleur.

Il repartit alors pour l'allée magique et se dirigea en premier vers la librairie. Il acheta les livres suivants : 1 sur les traditions sang-pur, 3 sur les runes, 5 sur les créatures magiques et 1 sur les différentes classes de mages de combat.

Après les livres, il alla Chez Madame Guipure où il acheta des robes de soirées en soie d'Acromentula ainsi que des accessoires.

En sortant du magasin de vêtement, il fut attiré par l'Allée des Embrumes.

Il trouva un magasin qui ressemblait fortement à un magasin de baguette de même l'enseigne y faisait penser : _Allexander-Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis-382._

Intrigué, il entra et vit une réplique exacte de . Il allait dire quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par le pseudo-Ollivander :

« Je sais ce que vous allez dire M. Potter. Vous vous demandez pourquoi il y a un deuxième magasin de baguettes et pourquoi je ressemble autant à . Je vous réponds : Je fais les baguettes pour le côté noir, elles sont intraçable par le ministère puisqu'il n'est pas au courant de l'existence de mon magasin et je ressemble à car il est mon frère jumeau et il s'occupe des baguettes du côté de la « lumière », si je puis dire ainsi, qui sont elle traçable.

« D'accord…. »

« Voulez-vous une baguette ? »

Harry réfléchit et se dit qu'il va falloir qu'il puisse faire de la magie sans se faire repérer pendant sa « fugue » à l'étranger.

« Oui s'il vous plait »

« Très bien, suivez moi, je ne procède pas de la même manière que mon frère. »

Il suivit qui était allé vers une autre salle, celle-ci était remplie de dizaines de boites étendue sur différentes étagères.

« Passez entre les étagères et montrez moi les boites sur lesquelles vous ressentez une attirance »

Il fit ce qu'on lui demanda, il était au milieu de la première étagère qu'il ressenti deux tractions, il les montra au fabricant, puis il continua à naviguer entre les étagères. Arrivé au début de la quatrième étagère il ressenti encore ce sentiment il montra une boite puis continua pour arriver à la fin des étagères où il pointa encore une autre boite.

« Voilà, j'ai fini. Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? »

En effet, le fabricant de baguettes avait un large sourire.

« M. Potter, vous avez 4 boites donc 2 baguettes. Maintenant voyons ce que vous avez choisi. Oh oh vous êtes vraiment spéciale M. Potter… »

« Merlin !..., qu'ais-je _encore_ fais ? »

« Vous avez choisi pour la première baguette : peau de sombral pour le cœur et pour « l'emballage » qui normalement est du bois bous avez choisi un os fin de basilic pour la seconde baguette : un cœur que j'ai fabriqué moi-même : de l'émeraude liquide mélangé à de l'essence de détraqueur et pour « l'emballage » de l'ivoire »

« Oh Merlin ! »

« Oh oui ! Bon je vous fais cela en un quart d'heure »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry sortait avec deux nouvelles baguettes.

Il vit une librairie, y entra, parcouru les allées et trouva les livres suivants : _Tout sur la magie de sanguine ou sanguina_ et _Occlumencie & Legemencie : comment ? _il se dirigea vers le vendeur et lui demanda s'il avait d'autres livres plus intéressant, celui-ci le regarda comme si il le jugeait puis hocha de la tête et lui fit un signe pour qu'il le suive. Harry suivit le vendeur et se retrouva dans une réserve plein d'ouvrages qui semblaient ancien, il trouva alors : _Les Horcruxes d' après Salazar Serpentard_ , _Potions volume I de Salazar Serpentard._ Il acheta les 4 livres et sortit pour que, quelques secondes plus tard, sente une sorte de traction. Il suivit celle-ci et se retrouva devant une sorte d'animalerie, il entra et se dirigea au fond du magasin comme si il savait ce qu'il cherchait. Il se retrouva alors devant plusieurs serpents aussi impressionnants les uns que les autres. Il se senti attiré par deux serpents en particulier : le premier était un mélange de quatre couleurs : un marron-brun, un rouge-oranger, un bleu ciel et du blanc, le second était blanc argenté avec de fines stries jaune et faisait bien deux bon mètres.

 _ **Qu'essst ccce qu'illl a à me rrregarrderr commme ssssssa ccce deux jammbess ?**_ dit le premier

 _ **$ SSSSi il continuue à me rregarderr comme çça encorre longteempss je vaiss le morrdre $**_ dit lesecond

Harry décida de prendre la parole :

 _ **SSSalut, comment vous nommez vous ? $**_

 _ **$ Unnn Grand Parrleur ! $**_ sifflèrent les deux serpents en même temps

 _ **$ Oui, je ssais. Vous voulez venir avec moi ? Je ssens comme une tractttion venant de vouss…. $**_

 _ **$ SSe serait un grrand honnneur d'être avvec vouss, Grand Parleur ! $**_ dit le premier

 _ **$ Ouuii, un immenssse honneur…. $**_ répéta le second

 _ **$Trèss biien quels ssont voss nom ?$**_

 _ **$Nouss n'en avons passs$**_

 _ **$D'accord, voilààà cce que l'on va affaire. Vouss alllez me dirre vos sspécifficitées et j'essairai de trouvver un nom en llien avec$**_

 _ **$Ook, allors mmoi, je ssuis le mélange de deeux racces : la vipère des éléments et le Raïsonek. Je peeuxx contrrôler touss les éléments, je peux changer ma taiillle et mes pouvvoirs de Raïsonek ne ssont pas encorre réveillé.Oh, je ssuis une ffemelle. $ commença le premier serpent**_

 _ **$Qu'est cce qu'un Raïsonek ? SSinon wow tu as était gatée parr la naturre ! »**_

 _ **$Un Raïsonek, cc'est l'ancêtrre du Basilik. SSi cce dernier est le roi des sserpents, le Raïsonek en est l'Empereurr… $**_

 _ **$Doncc tu es en quelque ssorte l'Impératricce des sserpents$**_

 _ **$Ouii…vous m'avez trrouvé un nom ? »**_

 _ **$Attend laissse moi réfléchirr…Mmmm… que dis-tu de...Xiwangmu, une déesse chinoise, on dit qu'elle était la Reine-mère d'Occident ainsi que la gardienne du jardin d'immortalité. Quoii de miieux pourr une magniffique et forrte Imperratrice que tu es ? SSinon pour faire plus court on peut t'appeler Xiwa ? $**_

 _ **$Xiwangmu…cccellla me plait…$**_

 _ **$ Trrès bien, passsons à toi maintenant, quellles sont tes spécifficitées ? $**_ demanda Harry au serpent argenté qui était resté silencieux pendant que sa camarade se trouvé un nom

 _ **$Allors moii, je ssuis un sserpent quii contrôle les écleir et le tonnrre j'ai également des pouvoirs psychique et je peux devenir plus petit, je suiss un mâlle »**_

 _ **$Mmmm que dis tu de….oh ! Raïden, comme le dieu japonnais du tonnerre et des éclairs ?$**_

 _ **$J'adorrre, merciii maître$**_

 _ **$Très bien maintenant que tous le monde est satisfait je vais voir le vendeur pour vous faiirre ssortir de là tous les deux…Et s'il vous plait ne m'appelez pas maître plutôt Harry ou Azraël$**_

Et il prit la direction du comptoir où se tenait celui-ci, mais, tout à coup il entendit une voix désespéré :

*J'ai faim….quand est ce que je reverrai un jour le ciel… je veux sortir…si quelqu'un m'entend, aidez moi…s'il vous plait…je veux...*

Il n'entendit pas la suite car il se concentrait pour savoir d'où provenaient ces plaintes. Quand il trouva, il se retrouva devant une cage contenant une sorte de chaton noir, mince, en boule sur lui-même.

*Que se passe t il petit chaton ?*

*Oooh quelqu'un m'entend enfin ! S'il vous plait sortez-moi d'ici…j'ai faim, je n'ai pas mangé depuis une semaine…Je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez…*

*Très bien, tu viendras avec moi…As-tu un nom ? *

*Oui, je m'appelle Bastet*

*Très bien...Savais-tu que tu me parle par télépathie ? Et as-tu un problème avec les serpents ?*

*Non pour vos deux questions…je ne me suis jamais rendu compte que je parlais ainsi et je trouve les serpents marrant surtout les deux là-bas : le multicolore et l'argenté…*

*Cela tombe bien je les emmène ave moi aussi*

*Vous m'emmenez vraiment ?*

*Oui, Bastet*

*Merci, merci maître*

*Ah non ! Je suis ton ami comme tu es la mienne donc tu ne m'appelle pas maître c'est soit Harry soit Azraël …d'ailleurs es-tu un mâle ou une femelle ?»

*Une femelle, Harry *

*Très bien, je vais voir le vendeur, je reviens*

Et Harry partit, arriva devant le vendeur et demanda :

« Bonjour je voudrai les deux serpents au fond et le chaton noir à côté »

« Savez vous que les serpents sont très dangereux et chers ? »

« Je sais »

« Très bien, je vais chercher des compartiments pour ces animaux… »

Le vendeur alla dans ce qu'il semblait être une salle de repos, revenu avec une épuisette et des caisses dans un matériau transparent mais légèrement argenté et alla en direction des serpents.

« Pas besoin d'épuisette monsieur »

« Bien sur que s.. »

« Je vous dis qu'il n'y a pas besoin »

« Très bien, mais ne vous plaignez pas si vous vous faites mordre »

Le vendeur ouvrit les cages des serpents, ceux-ci s'avancèrent vers Harry qui les mient autour de ses épaules.

Le vendeur partit alors en direction du chaton, ouvrit la cage et le petit chat s'avança vers Harry qui le pris dans ces bras. Il se tourna vers le vendeur, le paya et sortit de la boutique.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Harry s'adressa aux serpents et au chaton

$Xiwa, Raïden, je vous présente Bastet$, *Bastet, voici Xiwa et Raïden*

$Oh ! Je comprends le chaton ! Il me parle en fourchelangue !$ Déclara Raïden

$Mais non idiot ! Elle parle par télépathie ! Sinon ravie de te rencontrer Bastet, tu pourra m'aider à contrôler cet idiot$

*Merci*

$Bien si vous avez finis de vous présenter, Xiwa, Raïden pouvez vous rétrécir svp$

$Quelle taille? $

$Mmm le tour de mon cou, comme ça vous ne serez pas trop remarquable et au chaud$

$Très bien$ déclarent en même temps les serpents

Ils rétrécir, se mirent autour du cou d'Harry et celui-ci dit :

« Bien maintenant je vais au dernier magasin de la journée puis je retourne à la banque »

En effet, Harry avant d'entrer dans l'animalerie avait vu une sorte d'armurerie, il s'y rendit alors.

Il acheta là-bas une armure faite de peau de basilic, autant dire qu'elle était très chère, et une dague faite d'onyx et gravée finement.

Après être sorti de l'armurerie, il se rendit à la banque où une surprise l'attendait.


	4. Chapter 4

Azraël : Gringotts2

Harry entra dans la banque et se fit tout de suite aborder par Gripsek qui lui dit de le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle qu'ils avaient utilisée plus tôt dans la journée.

Gripsek, après qu'ils se soient assis, posa sur la table un testeur de sang, Harry trouva qu'il était différent que celui utilisé précédemment et lui demanda la raison. Le gestionnaire lui répondit que le précédent testait les héritages et que celui-ci montrait les contrats et niveaux magiques.

Harry se piqua sur l'aiguille et apparu :

 **HARRISON JAMES AZRAEL PYRO POTTER**

 _STATUT :_ Lord (Activé)

 _NIVEAU MAGIQUE :_ Bloqué niveau 10 sur 15 par Albus Dumbledore (75%)

 _HERITAGE MAGIQUE :_ Bloqué

 _CONTRAT(S) FIANCAILLE(S):_ -Ginevra Molly Weasley demandé par Molly Weasley

 _Autorisé par Albus Dumbledore_

-Albus Dumbledore demande par lui-même -

Harry souffla et dit :

« OK….alors il y a encore des choses comme ça à découvrir ? Parce que j'espère qu'il s'agit du dernier, cela commence à faire beaucoup… »

« Lord Potter, je pense qu'il serait bien de vous faire faire un bilan de santé complet également, j'ai pris la liberté de prendre rendez vous avec le guérisseur gobelin, il viendra d'ici 10 min/ un quart d'heure »

« Très bien faisons cela… Par ailleurs, est- ce normal que j'ai mon niveau magique autant bloqué ? Et qu'est ce qu'un héritage magique ? Et putain ! C'es quoi ces histoires de fiançailles ?! Et avec Dumbledore si ce n'est pas Ginny ?! »

« Lord Potter, s'il vous plait calmez-vous, nou-»

« Je ne me calmerez pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas tout expliqué ! »

« Très bien…mais s'il vous plait calmez-vous. Sinon, non, cela n'est pas normal pour un sorcier d'avoir sa magie bloquée autant généralement elle est bloquée entre les niveaux 5-7. Un héritage magique survient lorsque votre magie vous considère apte à la contrôler ou que vous en avez un besoin important, généralement l'héritage sen manifeste par un taux de magie plus élevé ou si vous êtes d'une famille ancienne par l'héritage de créature. Dans votre cas, vous aurez sûrement les deux. Pour les fiançailles vous êtes censé être au courant car le gardien vous demande votre approbation mais puisque c'est Dumbledore…vous voyez ce que je veux dire...cependant étant maintenant majeur et Lord des maisons nobles et anciennes vous pouvez révoquer les contrats de fiançailles. Pour votre remarque sur les personnes choisies, Mlle Ginevra Molly Weasley est la seule fille de sa famille d'une ex-famille noble et ancienne qui est devenue très très pauvre. Pour Dumbledore, c'est simple : il est très avide et à dilapidé toute la fortune de sa famille qui je vous le rappel étais très riche.»

« ….. je ne sais pas trop quoi dire au sujet de tous cela…..hmmm….mon héritage de créature, pouvait vous savoir quel genre se sera ? Oh ! Et pour ma magie bloquée peut-on enlever les blocs ? »

« Lord Potter, nous ne pouvons pas prévoir quelle créature vous serez puisque vous faites partis de plusieurs maisons noble et ancienne qui en comportent énormément. Pour vos blocs, Gringrotts peut vous les enlever mais cela se fera en un mois puisque les retirer tous vous tuerez »

« Très bien… »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Gripsek dit d'entrer et un autre gobelin apparu qui dit alors formellement en gobelin:

 **« Gripsek, suite à votre demande de rendez vous pour votre client, je me présente à vous »**

 _(Orbia45 : je suis sure que vous l'aviez oublié celui-là hein…_ _)_

 **« Merci pour être venus, Hirulo, le client est là. Je vous laisse l'examiner »**

 **« Merci Gripsek »**

Une fois le dialogue terminé, Hirulo s'avança devant Harry qui se demandait se qu'il se passait n'ayant rien compris de la discussion entre son gestionnaire et le nouveau gobelin

« Lord Potter, je suis Hirulo, je suis la personne qui va vous examiner comme mon camarade gobelin me la demandé »

« Merci d'avance alors…. »

Le gobelin sortit une sorte d'aiguille, piqua Harry et se mit à baragouiner quelque chose. Une lumière verte apparue alors et une feuille apparue de nulle part où différentes choses se mirent à s'inscrire, puis la lumière se dissipa lentement.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparue, Hirulo déclara :

« Lord Potter, j'ai ausculté beaucoup de gens mais j'avoue que vous êtes bien le seul à avoir autant de blessure de nature différentes avec les impacts allant avec. »

« Comment cela ? »

« D'après ce que je vois vous avez souffert et souffrez toujours de blessures montrant un abus physique, vous avez : 6 côtes mal guéris et 2 autres non guéris, 1 jambe avec les os ayant des problèmes de cicatrisations ainsi que le dos et le torse plein de balafres mal cicatrisées. De plus vous auriez apparemment ingérer plusieurs breuvages de types différentes : potions d'amour éternel, potions de soumission, potions d'obéissance et potions de restreinte mentale. Et enfin, j'ai gardé le plus horrible pour la fin, vous avez un morceau d'âme ne vous appartenant pas et qui est très noir »

« Bon…au niveau des blessures faites par mes « parents » je le savais mais pour le reste est ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose avant que je ne me mette à craquer de quelques façons se soit ? »

« Pour les potions je peux vous en donner une qui purge votre système de ce que votre magie considère comme indésirable, pour le morceau d'âme, connu comme horcruxe Gringrotts doit préparer la chambre rituel numéro 1 ou vous mourrez encore une fois»

« Cela me laisse pas le choix….vous avez dit que cet horcruxe était un morceau d'âme n'est ce pas ? Alors à qui est-il ? »

« Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort »

"Oh…PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN!MAIS QU'AIS-JE FAIS DANS UNE AUTRE VIE POUR QUE TOUS CELA N'ARRIVE QU'A MOI! »

« Vous voulez l'enlever alors » demanda Hirulo impassible

« BIEN SUR QUE OUI ! JE NE VAIS PAS GARDER L'AME D'UN PSYCHOPATHE A MOITIE MALADE MENTAL EN MOI ! Oh bon dieu, mais qui ais-je provoqué ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais vous pouvez être rassuré ce n'est pas Merlin ni Morgane ou encore un autre psychopathe en plus on peut vous retirer cette…chose »

« ….Vu comme ça….Très bien que dois-je faire pour que l'on me retire ce…truc ? Car je suis sur chers gobelins que se ne sera pas gratuit… »

Gripsek, qui depuis l'arrivé d'Hirulo n'était pas intervenu, parla alors :

« Juste une alliance »

« Une alliance ? Pour faire quoi ? »

« Pour le moment rien, mais je sens que tout va bientôt changer et que vous en serez la plaque tournante…avec les gens qui vous suivront »

« Ok….. » dit Harry pas sur s'il devait le prendre comme un compliment

« Bien alors vous accepter cette alliance ? »

« Oui, si j'ai un contrat sans embrouille pour personnes, c'est-à-dire moi et les gens qui me suivront comme vous dites ainsi que la société gobeline. Je veux un contrat équitable. »

« Très bien Lord Potter… vous aurez le contrat d'ici demain »

« Oh ! J'ai faillit oublier rajouter cette affaire de fiançailles aux procès de Molly et Ginevra Weasley ainsi que celui de Dumbledore et pour ce dernier rajouter les dernières informations cachées,gobelin Hirulo pouvait vous envoyer le rapport sur ma « santé de fer » pour les procès de Dumbledore et des Dursley ?. D'ailleurs où en sont ils ? »

« Cela sera fait Lord Potter » déclarèrent les deux gobelins en même temps, puis Hirulo partit et Gripsek dit :

« Lord Potter, au sujet des procès celui de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger se feront d'ici 3 mois, ceux de Molly et Ginevra Weasley dans 2 mois et celui de Dumbledore dans 4 mois »

« Y a-t-il eut des tentatives d'arrêts des procès ? »

« Non, car les lettres de convocations aux procès sont envoyées le matin à l'aube du procès pour éviter toutes tentatives de fuites ou de corruptions bien organisées »

« Parfait, comme cela si malheureusement je découvre d'autres choses je peux les rajouter dans le dossier de l'affaire. Et pour les Dursley ? »

« Pour les Dursley, le procès aura lieu d'ici la fin du mois, donc au moment où vous partirez chez votre parrain adjoint »

« En parlant de parrain, pouvez vous faire la demande de procès pour mon parrain principal, Sirius Orion Black ? Je sais qu'il n'a pas eut de procès »

« Pas de procès ?! Mais comment les sorciers arrivent à survivre avec cette mentalité…Considéré cela comme déjà fait, nous, gobelins, ne supportons pas ces cas de mauvaise justice, peut importe le fait que vous soyez sorcier ou pas »

« Bien alors pouvez vous lui envoyer un message à ce sujet ? D'ailleurs, je sais que ce n'est pas votre travail, mais pensez vous que Remus Lupin serait de mon côté au lieu de celui de Dumbledore ? »

« Pour le message cela vous coutera 4 gallions et pour Remus Lupin, il est un loup-garou, il sait quand on lui ment, peut importe les sortilèges que vous mettez donc je pense qu'il est de votre côté et déjà près de Sirius Black qui doit lui aussi se douter des intentions de Dumbledore »

« Très bien merci, je vous vois demain pour le contrat alors »

« Oui Lord Potter »

…

Salut !

Merci de suivre ma fanfic ! Alors pour ce chapitre, je l'ai écris en vitesse donc si vous avez des remarques sur ce qui devrait être changé ou pas n'hésitez pas !

Orbia45


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Du côté de Dumbledore-24h00

(Dumbledore qui pense que ses réflexions se font dans sa tête et qu'il ne les dit pas à l'oral)

« Comment ce gamin ose-t-il faire cela ? Il est ma marionnette ! En une seule sortie à Pré-au-Lard il disparait sans laisser aucune traces, et en emmenant toutes ses affaires avec lui ! Tous les sorts de suivi que j'ai mis semblent également avoir disparu !

80 ans de planification disparu en seulement 3heures !

Ah ! Vous vous demandez ce que je veux dire par « 80 ans de planification » ?

Eh bien c'est toute à fait simple !

J'ai commencé par plusieurs assassinats de personnes plutôt hautes gradées pour avoir autant de pouvoir sous toutes les formes que possible. Ensuite, une fois cela fait, lors de mon passage comme professeur à Poudlard j'ai entrepris à détruire la famille Potter. Pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'ils sont les héritiers de Gryffondor et qu'il s'agit d'une famille ancienne et noble qui a donc beaucoup d'argent.

De plus au même moment, j'ai trouvé le dernier héritier de Serpentard : Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Il avait habité jusqu'à présent dans un orphelinat. La cible parfaite pour devenir le prochain mage noir.

Alors, lors de ses études, je fis en sorte qu'il devienne de plus en plus noir donnant naissance à Lord Voldemort.

J'ai fait croire que les attaques pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale moldu soient le produit de Grindelwald alors qu'il s'agissait en réalité de mon fait. Une fois Grindelwald tué par moi-même, on me donna alors assez de pouvoir pour que je puisse manipuler toutes les personnes que je souhaiter.

Au même moment, je planifiais la future mort « accidentelle » des Potter c'est-à-dire de Charlus Potter et Dorea Black, qui avait des fiançailles en cour avec le dernier Potter. Cependant j'ai décidé d'attendre que ces deux-là est un descendant pour manipuler ce dernier, car les futurs parents étaient trop méfiant de tout.

James Potter naquit alors.

Je fis en sorte que ce descendant soit à mon service ainsi que ces amis : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Petitgrow.

James Potter et Lily Potter, quelques années plus tard, eurent un enfant. Harry James Potter. J'ai alors mis un plan en place. Additionner : Fausse prophétie (par mes soins) + Voldemort+ Potter vous avez la parfaite cible pour que je puisse avoir accès aux comptes Potter.

Un petit orphelin malheureux. Un enfant, qui a ces onze ans, n'aurai aucune connaissances sur le monde magique donc manipulable.

Mais ce gamin ! Où est-il ?! Il a disparu sans laisser aucuns indices ! Tant qu'il est porté disparu je ne peux pas utiliser la moindre mornille ! Et j'ai encore les services de ses prétendus meilleurs amis à payer !

AAh ! J'espère qu'il aura une bonne explication quand il reviendra ! »

Et Dumbledore partit en direction de ses appartements pour aller faire une petite sieste.

…..

 _Quelque part dans le château de Poudlard_

« T'as entendus ça Fred ? » demanda George.

« Ouais, il est encore plus timbré qu'on le pensait ce directeur… Heureusement qu'on le surveille de temps en temps » Répondit Fred

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ? »

« Faut trouver Harry pour l'avertir »

« Et comment on le trouve »

« Ah ça mon cher frère, tu me devras quelque chose en retour car il s'agit d'une de mes dernières farces en herbe personnelle ! »

« Très bien, dit ! »

« Alors j'ai crée la malle du ninja »

« Du quoi ? »

« Oh ! C'est ce que l'on appelle un espion dans le monde moldu chez les japonais »

« Oh ! D'accord. Et elle sert à quoi ta malle ? »

« Bah à espionner pardi ! »

« Le lien avec Harry ? »

« J'ai crée un suiveur in-dé-tec-ta-ble et je l'ai utilisé sur lui »

« Il ressemble à quoi ? Et pourquoi tu as testé sur Harry ? »

« En faites, il est liquide. Je l'ai mis dans son shampoing quand il n'était pas dans le coin. Et je les tester sur Harry car il a une tendance à se mettre dans les embrouille plutôt facilement. »

« Donc avec ton suiveur on peut savoir où il est ? »

« Oui »

« Très bien, organisons nous. On fait nos malles, on prévient juste Luna de où on va et on part à l'aube pour le Chaudron baveur »

« Très bon plan mon cher frère. Mais pour Luna es-tu sur ? »

« Oui. Luna est la personne la plus fiable possible, et même si elle ne le dit pas je sais qu'elle a une sorte de pouvoir prémonitoire et qu'elle sait déjà se que l'on va faire »

« Exact, très cher jumeaux » dit une voix lunatique

Les jumeaux se retournèrent et virent Luna appuyer contre le mur.

« Vous pouvez faire vos malles et partir maintenant, il s'agit du meilleur moment » continua Luna

« Oui chef ! » Dirent ensemble les jumeaux en salut militaire.


	6. Chapter 6

Azraël chapitre6

 _Du côté d'Harry-Chaudron Baveur-_

J'allais me coucher après ma visite plutôt chargée quand j'entendis des coups toquer à la porte de la chambre.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte, ouvrit et vit de tête rousse jumelles.

Sur le moment, je paniquais mais me rappelais que je ne ressemblais plus physiquement au Harry d'avant.

« Oui ? Je peux vous aider ? » Demandais-je en espérant qu'ils ne me reconnaissent pas

« Bien sur que vous pouvez nous aider » déclarèrent en même temps les jumeaux qui me poussèrent dans ma chambre pour refermer la porte derrière eux et en lançant un sort de silence.

« Q-Que »

« Arrête d'essayer de faire comme si tu nous connaissais pas, Harry ! »

« Comment ? » demanda avec résignation

« Notre génie c'est mit à l'œuvre ! »

« Autrement dit vous avez utilisé des blagues ? »

« Exactement ! »

« Comment des blagues peuvent vous permettre de me retrouver ? »

« Secret professionnel mon cher »

« Très bien, mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Oh ! Très cher ! Tu nous blesses ! On ne peut pas s'inquiéter pour notre petit frère ? »

« Si si ! Mais vous n'êtes pas censé être à Poudlard ? »

« Eh bien.. Au faites on espionner un peu un certain directeur pour lui faire quelques blagues quand on l'a un peu entendu se parler à lui-même et la « conversation » n'était pas très joyeuse… »

« Comment cela ? »

« Oh ! En gros il est un gros manipulateur et complètement fou »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« On a enregistré la conversation, au cas où.. »

« Vous êtes de vrais petits diables… Allez, donnez-moi cet enregistrement de toute façon je sais déjà que se sera mauvais »

« Très bien »

Ils lui donnèrent et Harry actionna l'enregistrement

 _« Lecture »_

 _(Orbia45 : je ne vais pas remettre le chapitre précédent en entier hein ! »_

A la fin de l'enregistrement audio :

« Mais quel enfoiré ce surdosé au citron ! »

« Tout à fait ce qu'on c'est dit ! Tu vas faire quoi maintenant Harry ? »

« Je vous expliquerez demain, là, pour le moment je veux dormir. J'ai eu une longe journée. Vous avez pris une chambre ? »

« Non. Il n'y avait plus de chambres disponible »

« Très bien, vous dormez ici. »

« Avec toi, dans ton lit ? »

« Oui, vous avez un problème ? »

« Non non »

« Très bien, je vais me coucher, je suis vraiment fatiguer, à demain » dit Harry en se mettant dans le lit

« Bonne nuit »

…..

 _Le lendemain-8h00-_

« Très bien, les jumeaux. J'ai un rendez-vous -»

« On peut venir avec toi ?- » commença George

« On peut faire un serment inviolable si tu veux ? » termina Fred

« D'accord… »

« Moi, Frédéric Weasley, jure sur ma magie de ne faire aucun torts à Harry James Potter de quelques façon qu'il soit et de protéger ses secrets »

« Moi, Georges Weasley, jure sur ma magie de ne faire aucun torts à Harry James Potter de quelques façon qu'il soit et de protéger ses secrets »

« Les gars, il fallait pas ! »

« Mais si, mais si »

« Bon il est temps d'y aller »

« Au fait où va-t-on ? »

« Gringrotts »

« La banque ? Pourquoi tu vas à la banque ? »

« Je vous expliquerez là-bas, au faite prenez votre enregistrement avec vous »

« D'accord »

 _A Gringrotts-8h15-_

« Les jumeaux, je suis ici pour quelque chose de sérieux alors pas de blagues, s'il vous plait » déclara Harry

« Compris »

Gripsek s'approcha et dit :

« Lord Potter, est ce que vos amis viennent ? »

« Oui, s'il n'y a pas de problèmes. Ils ont fait un serment inviolable de ne rien dire sur mes secrets et notre affaire en fait partie, n'est ce pas les jumeaux ? »

« Tout à fait »

« Très bien alors, Lord Potter suivez moi »

Nous le suivîmes tous les trois dans des couloirs, qui au fur et à mesure du temps devenaient de plus en plus décorés richement. Après un moment, nous arrivâmes devant une porte immense et respirant la richesse. Gripsek l'ouvrit et nous fîmes entrer.

Quand nous traversâmes la porte, nous vîmes une immense salle, où une table de réunion qui faisait bien 10m attendait. A côté de cette table, siégeait plusieurs gobelins dont un qui semblait le plus important car il était assis dans une chaise qui ressemblait plus à un trône.

Ce dernier prit la parole :

« Bonjour, Lord Potter et jeunes accompagnateurs du Lord, je suis Ragnok, le Directeur de la branche britannique de Gringrotts. »

« Merci pour prendre du temps dans votre emplois du temps pour nous, Directeur » dit Harry

« Ce n'est rien, il s'agit d'une grande occasion après tout. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il est bien prudent d'avoir amené vos jeunes amis »

« Merci de vous inquiéter mais je me suis déjà charger de cela. Ils ont fait une serment inviolable »

« Si vous avez fait le nécessaire, nous allons passer au pourquoi nous sommes tous réunies ici, si vous voulez bien »

« Commençons donc alors »

« Très bien, alors avec votre conseiller vous avez déclarer vouloir une alliance qui soit équitable et profitable pour la société gobeline et votre côté si je puis parler ainsi »

« C'est exact »

« Nous allons alors commencer par une de vos demandes puis nous vous disons si elle est acceptable ensuite nous faisons une de nos demandes et vous dites si vous accepter ou pas et nous continuons ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'accord soit conclu »

 _L'Accord se déroula alors_

 _(Orbia45 : je ne savais pas quoi mettre comme arguments donc…si plus tard j'ai une idée je la rajouterai…donc faites comme si les arguments se déroulaient)_

L'Accord pris finalement toute la matinée. Tous le monde était content de l'Accord.

…

En sortant de la salle de réunion, Harry dit à Gripsek :

« Gripsek, je sais que vous voulait faire une pause et moi aussi mais serait il possible que l'on est un entretien ? »

« Aucun problème, avec ou sans la présence de vos amis ici présent ? »

« Avec »

« Très bien, suivez-moi »

Nous le suivîmes pour entrer dans une pièce confortable où des canapés étaient disposés de façon à ce que l'ensemble de la pièce soit chaleureux donc propice pour un entretien.

« Asseyez-vous »

Nous le fîmes et Gripsek repris :

« Alors Lord Potter, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? »

« Juste d'un élément à rajouter au dossier Dumbledore »

« Oh et lequel ? »

« Fred, George donnez l'enregistrement s'il vous plait »

Ils le donnèrent sans une hésitation, sentant qu'il s'agissait _encore_ de quelque chose de sérieux

«Le gobelin l'écouta. A la fin, la créature avait sur son visage un sourire carnassier.

« Eh bien. Eh bien. Là, je dois bien avouer que je suis heureux que ce fou se soit fait pris. Bon travail. Lord Potter, ceci sera ajouter au dossier Dumbledore et nous ferons une enquête discrète sur les dire de cet enregistrement »

« Merci Gripsek »

« Ne me remerciez pas, il s'agit de quelque chose de tout à fait normal. En outre, je voulais également avoir un entretien avec vous. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Comme vous l'avez compris, avec l'alliance que vous venez de signer, vous devez comprendre la culture gobeline donc, nous, les gobelins, avons décidés que vous aurez des cours à ce sujet et que vous l'aurez terminé d'ici la fin du mois où, ensuite, vous vous rendrez chez votre parrain. »

« …Très bien.. »

« De plus, nous avons un conseil qui peut être intégré dans le programme »

« Lequel ? »

« Gringrotts vous donne l'éducation de votre rang, c'est à dire les compétences en politique, économie, les différentes magies et combats qu'ils soient magiques ou moldu »

« Cela me va parfaitement. Je suis parfaitement conscient qu'il me faut tout l'apprentissage nécessaire pour l'avenir inconnu qui arrive »

« Très bien, vous commencez donc dès demain à 8h00, vous viendrez à la banque où un gobelin viendra vous chercher »

« A demain alors »

…..

Salut !

Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je voulais absolument abordé ce point de l'histoire !

N'hésité pas à laisser des commentaires !

Orbia45


	7. Note

**AVIS AUX LECTEURS**

 **Salut ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre !**

 **J'écris cette note pour vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant la fin du mois.**

 **Désolée.**

 **Vous pouvez en attendant me faire part de idées que vous aimeriez voir si possible dans la fanfic , je n'est pas encore déterminée définitivement les chapitres !**

 **Encore une fois désolée !**

 **Orbia45**


	8. note2

Salut tout le monde ! Ceci n'est pas un chapitre juste une note pour continuer la suite de l'histoire.

J'ai une question à poser : Pour l'héritage magique de Harry, est ce que vous préférez une créature magique connue comme Veela, vampire etc.. ou une créature que j'invente ?

En attendant vos réponses

Orbia45

Prochain chapitre sûrement dans la semaine qui arrive.


	9. Chapter 7

Azraël

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Alors j'ai remarqué que certaines personnes se posaient la question sur les Cullen. REPONSE : ils vont surement apparaitre surtout trois d'entre eux. Pour la meute de la Push je ne sais pas encore avec précision**

 **Pour l'héritage je vous fais la surprise, j'ai décidé d'avancer un peu les événements j'ai relu du début ma fic et je trouve que cela stagne (si vous trouvez des incohérences ou que vous trouvez que je vais trop vite faites le précisez).**

 **Et comme cela stagne, rencontre avec les Volturi assez longue mais puisque j'accélère le tout les Volturi seront bientôt là !**

 **Orbia45**

…

Chapitre 7

 _2 semaines après._

J'étais crevé, fatigué, mort, HS. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire comment je me sentais. Ces gobelins, je savais qu'ils étaient des sadiques mais à ce point….il s'agit de tyrannie.

Deux semaines que je suis le planning fait par ces créatures sadiques pour « être au niveau de mon statu » comme ils me le répètent à chaque fois que je fais mal quelque chose.

5h : Entrainement physique de deux heures

7h : une heure d'apprentissage à l'occlumencie avec possibilité de m'aider de mon livre

8h : Petit déjeuner

8h15 : Cours sur l'étiquette

9h : Apprentissage des combats moldus (karaté, boxe, judo, arts martiaux, armes à feu) et de l'art de l'épée

12h : Déjeuner

12h30 : Cours sur l'économie, la transfiguration, potion, runes, sortilèges, arts dit « noirs »

14h30 : Duel

16h :Enseignement des langues modernes et anciennes avec la culture liée ( français, espagnol, russe, japonnais,italien,allemand etc.. et grec, nordique, celte, latin….)

17h30 : Pause

18h : Economie

19h: Diner

19h15: Duel

20h: Entrainment physique

22h30: Occlumencie

23h: Coucher

Pour vous dire qu'avec autant d'entrainement j'ai beaucoup plus de muscles qu'en 6 ans de pratique de Quiddicht.

Cependant, pour le moment j'ai un problème : je souffre le martyre. Vous me direz qu'après tout cet entrainement c'est normal, alors je rectifie ma phrase : je souffre le martyre au point que tout l'entrainement des gobelins n'est rien du tout.

Ah pas normal, mais alors pas du tout.

Au début j'avais la sensation d'être dans les vagues comme quand on a de la fièvre puis après j'ai commencé à avoir mal au dos ensuite j'eu une vive impression d'avoir mon sang qui bouillait et c'est après cela que l'agonie commença.

Brû .Brû .Déchirement.Dé û .Dé û ûlure.

Une véritable torture.

Puis tout à coup, un incendie se déclara comme si je me trouvais en enfer.

Je hurlais, hurlais, hurlais. Puis, plus rien. Rien du tout, un tel soulagement que cela me fis pleurer.

Je perdis ensuite conscience.

….

J'ouvris les yeux avec confusion, je me trouvai allongé sur un lit, ne sachant pas comment je m'y étais trouvé. La dernière chose dont j'avais souvenir était une douleur innommable.

J'essayai de bouger mais une voix sarcastique m'en empêcha.

« Lord Potter, si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de ne pas gâcher mon travail donc ne bougez pas »

A ce moment précis, je ressentis une douleur insupportable qui me fit me rallonger immédiatement

« Je vous avez prévenu de ne pas bouger » ricana la voix

Je ne reconnu pas de suite cette voix, tournant la tête en provenance du ricanement je vis Gripsek.

J'essayai de parler mais je m'aperçu qu'aucun sons ne sortaient de ma bouche.

Gripsek repris la parole en déclarant :

« N'essayez pas de parler non plus vous aller aggraver votre cas »

A la fin de cette phrase, je reperdis conscience.

 _Deux jours plus tard_

Je sentis une agréable chaleur sur mon visage, ce qui me fit ouvrir les yeux.

Cette douleur devait juste être un cauchemar puisque je me sentais parfaitement bien, je me levais donc et pris la direction de la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir les idées.

En entrant dans la pièce, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec un inconnu légèrement musclé et très beau: il avait les cheveux de couleur noir avec quelques mèches et pointes blanches allant jusqu'au bas du dos, ce dernier avait deux immenses ailes blanches faites de plumes ayant des sortes de paillettes noir et émeraude.

Le seul problème avec cet inconnu était qu'il avait les yeux émeraude et une cicatrice qu'il ne pouvait oublier.

Je bougeais légèrement et l'inconnu fit de même, je m'aperçu alors que ce que j'avais en face de moi était en réalité un miroir et que l'inconnu était donc un reflet. Mon reflet.

« Par Merlin, mais qu'est-il arrivé ?!»

A ce moment, Gripsek arriva et dit :

« Je peux répondre à votre question si vous le voulez »

…..

 _Dix minutes plus tard, dans le bureau du directeur de Gringrotts_

J'étais assis dans un fauteuil en face du bureau du directeur de la banque, ne sachant pourquoi je m'y trouvais. Je regardais autour de moi attendant le directeur, quand je fus finalement coupé de ma contemplation.

« Lord Potter »

Je me retournais et vis que le directeur était là.

« Oui ? »

« Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes ici »

« Exactement, Directeur Ragnok »

« Eh bien, c'est au sujet de votre héritage »

« Mon héritage ? Vous parlez de mon héritage de créature ? »

« Exactement. Votre héritage s'est révélé il y a maintenant deux jours »

« Attendez, Mon héritage de créature n'est pas censé se montrer le jour de mon anniversaire ? »

« Effectivement sauf que votre magie à dans votre cas décider que vous alliez sûrement avoir besoin d'avoir votre majorité pour le futur à venir »

« Donc si j'ai bien compris j'ai reçu mon héritage magique ? »

« Parfaitement »

« Vous savez donc quelle créature je suis je suppose ? »

« Oui mais nous avons un problème »

« Lequel ? »

« Vous êtes trois créatures en même temps, chose qui est impossible. »

« Impossible n'est pas un mot qui me définit, Directeur Ragnok »

« Vous êtes à la fois Incube, Moroï et fée de la nuit »

« …..Très bien, je sais ce qu'est un incube mais je peux avoir des précisions sur les deux derniers ? »

« Un moroï est un vampire de sang noble c'est-à-dire l'enfant de parents vampires étant de la royauté. Les moroï ont des canines mais ils n'ont pas une soif de sang comme les strigoi qui en sont les ennemis. Les moroï se reconnaissent grâce à leurs yeux d'une clarté irréelle, à leur souplesse et à leur grandeur alors que les stigoï sont créatures maléfiques détruisant et pervertissant l'âme des vivants, à ceci près les _s_ trigoï sont des morts-vivants assoiffés de sang. »

« Quand vous dites « enfant de parents vampires étant de la royauté » cela veut dire que mes parents étaient des vampires n'est ce pas ? »

« Exactement, de plus ils n'étaient pas n'importe quel vampire : ils étaient les descendants des vampires originaux »

« Attendez, un vampire n'est pas censé être immortel surtout si ils sont descendants des originaux ? Est-ce que mes parents pourraient être encore vivants ? »

« Non ils sont bien décédés, les moroï ne sont pas immortels mais puisque ils avaient du sang originel ils auraient pu. Ils ont du être fortement affaibli peu avant l'attaque de Voldemort »

« …..Je suppose que je pouvais espérer…Bref, est ce qu'ils existent beaucoup de moroï et de strigoï ? »

« Vous êtes le dernier moroï et le dernier strigoï vous le connaissez très bien »

« Qui ? »

« Voldemort »

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

« Je n'est pas le sens de l'humour. »

*soupir*

« Si j'ai bien compris les strigoï sont les ennemis naturels des moroï n'est ce pas ? »

« Exactement »

« Quelle ironie du sort avons-nous là » dis-je ironiquement

« Cependant Voldemort n'est pas un véritable strigoï »

« Quoi ? »

« Tom Jedusor est en réalité posséder par un strigoï, qui a crée Voldemort etc.… »

« Donc Voldemort, non Tom Jedusor est en réalité une victime ? »

« Parfaitement »

*soupir*Je sentais un mal de tête se pointer.

« Peut-on parler à ce sujet plus tard Directeur ? »

« Aucun problèmes Lord Potter, passons maintenant à votre héritage de fée de la nuit. Une fée de la nuit est une fée de taille humaine qui contrôle tous les éléments qui sont liés à la nuit comme l'obscurité ou les ombres et est également un espion très performent quand elle est en mission la nuit cependant elle à la dent très sucrée et à tendance à s'accoupler aux personnes faisant de très bonnes pâtisseries.»

« Elles ont jamais eu de problèmes de carries ? »

En même temps, je me faisais le calcul sur combien de brosses à dents j'allais devoir prévoir

« Pas du tout Lord Potter »

Cela me rassure. Bref, soyons sérieux.

« Directeur Ragnok, les ailes des fées de la nuit sont-elle comme les miennes ? »

« D'après les recherches que j'ai fait aucune ne sont comme les vôtres. Elles sont généralement petites, transparentes et avec des motifs aériens….vous êtes un grand mystère à ce niveau là pour le moment »

« Directeur Ragnok comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt je ne suis pas définit par le mot impossible mais cela est également le cas avec le mot normal »

« Eh bien Lord Potter, espérons que tous ces évènements seront bénéfiques pour vous »

Sur cette phrase, Ragnok se leva de son siège, je fis de même, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie de son bureau.

« Que votre or coule à flot Directeur Ragnok »

« Et que vos ennemis en soit ensevelis Lord Potter »

 _(Orbia45 : Je ne connais pas les salutations donc je les ait inventé)_

Je sortis du bureau du Directeur et dis à voix haute :

« Eh bien, je suis pas dans la merde »


	10. note3

Salut tout le monde,

Je remercie toujours tout le monde pour vos commentaires.

Je laisse une note car plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé quand sera la suite.

Ma réponse : je ne sais pas . Je suis actuellement sans beaucoup de temps de temps pour écrire.

Puisque je suis en Terminale je pense que se ne sera pas avant le BAC, mais j'espère que j'aurais publier quelque chose avant.

Bises tous,

Orbia45


	11. Chapter 8

Azraël chapitre 8

Après tout ces chamboulements Harry se remit complètement dans les études que les gobelins avaient préparé pour lui, autant dire que le reste du mois avant de se rendre chez son parrain avaient été assez dur. Cependant, dans ces deux semaines Harry dépassa les attentes des gobelins. En effet, le jeune sorcier réussit avec talent à faire un programme avec deux semaines restantes en une seule semaine.

La semaine restante, Harry en profita pour étudier avec plus de profondeur son statut inhabituel d'hybride à trois créatures. Il commença tout d'abord à rechercher des informations dans les voutes qu'il avait en sa possession. Il débuta avec les voutes « mineures » c'est-à-dire White, Lucas, Grey, Avril, Launay, Cove et Ange.

Il ne trouva rien avec plus de détails dans les voutes outre ce que le gestionnaire lui avait dit.

Cependant dans la voute Grey, il trouva des anneaux triplets, surnommés les Anneaux Destinés, permettant aux porteurs de prendre une autre apparence et prêtant son pouvoir aujourd'hui encore inconnu. Vous allez dire que les glamours font la même chose mais c'est ici que se trouve l'importance des anneaux. En effet, cette fausse apparence ne présente aucuns défauts que se soit dans la matière ou par un sortilège du genre _Finite Incantatum._ Le sujet du pouvoir inconnu est aujourd'hui une sorte de légende. Les Anneaux Destinés avaient été portés qu'une seule fois et la source de l'information apportait peu d'informations.

Après le balayage rapide des voutes, Harry était passé aux voutes majeurs c'est-à-dire Potter, Black, les fondateurs de Poudlard, Merlin, Pendragon, Lafay.

En premier, il regarda dans la voute de sa famille, celle des Potters.

Comme il s'y attendait il ne trouva pas d'informations sur son cas, mais par contre il trouva un coffre au nom des ses parents. Il se promit de revenir plus tard pour regarder avec plus d'attention ce qu'il comportait.

Il été passé ensuite à la voute des Blacks. Il appréhendait ce qu'il trouverait dans la voute bien qu'il s'agisse d'un héritage de la part de Sirius. C'était tout de même _la_ voute de tout les Blacks fanatiques et fous.

Il ne trouva rien de particulièrement intéressant sur son cas malgré les livres et coffres aux contenus douteux.

Il s'était dirigé alors vers les voutes les plus enterrés profondément dans Gringrotts : celles des fondateurs, de Merlin, de Pendragon, et Lafay.

Il commença alors par Gryffondor. Il ne trouva rien à part le fait qu'apparemment Godric Gryffondor était en réalité une personne avec un gros égo et avec des préjugés importants.

Pour Poufsouffle, il trouva enfin quelque chose qui éclairait un peu sur sa condition. Apparemment son cas n'était pas rare à l'époque des fondateurs. En effet, il y avait de nombreux livres médicales sur le sujet ainsi que des registres sur les personnes ayant reçues un héritage hybride. Il espérait que parmi ces différentes personnes il y en aurait une qui présentait le même héritage que lui pour qu'il est des détails précis que ce qu'il l'attendait.

Dans la voute de Serpentard, il fut très surpris... ou pas au final.

En effet, à l'intérieur de la voute ne se trouvait que des ingrédients et livres de potions. Il supposait qu'avec le temps ces objets étaient devenus très rares et comportaient de nombreux moyens de tuer quelqu'un (vu la page de couverture de certain au titre douteux comme _Tuer quelqu'un avec des potions ? Facile !_ ). Il était tout de même surpris que Voldemort n'est pas touché au contenu de la voute…mais bon tant pis pour lui se disait Harry. Que rien ne soit sortit de cette voute est un soulagement pour lui à la fois pour sa sécurité et pour trouver des moyens de faire disparaître Voldemort.

Dans la voute de Serdaigle où il espérait trouver une foule d'informations. Il ne fut pas déçu : il n'y avait que des livres bien qu'une petite montagne gallions se trouvait tout derrière la bibliothèque géante.

Il fut également content de trouver un registre qui permettait de trouver le ou les livres sur le sujet qui intéressait les descendants de Serdaigle. Harry se pressa de demander en premier des informations sur ces créatures.

Plusieurs dizaines de livres plus ou moins gros apparurent.

Il demanda alors sur les héritages hybrides à trois créatures.

Un seul livre peu épais faisant environ cent pages apparut devant lui. Il découvrit que bien que les héritages hybrides ne furent pas rares à l'époque des fondateurs, un héritage de triple créature était cependant très très rare. Pour qu'un triple héritage se déroule, il fallait remplir plusieurs conditions. La première était que la personne possède un noyau magique énorme. La seconde que cette personne possède un patrimoine de créature énorme. Et enfin la plus rare : du sang royale. Peu importe que cela soit du côté sorcier ou créature. La magie sent quand une personne royale naît, les 17 premières années de la personne, la magie test si la personne pourra supporter l'héritage.

Il y avait une note juste en dessous du paragraphe :

« _Pour le moment, il n'existe que deux personnes connues qui ont reçu ce genre d'héritage : Merlin et notre Roi Arthur Pendragon._

 _J'ose également faire une déclaration à faire sur le sang royal. Merlin m'a dit un jour que le sang royal est une sorte de sécurité pour qu'il n'y est pas d'abus de pouvoir. Il m'a dit également que lui et le Roi Arthur serait sûrement les seuls avant un millier d'années. Il a dit aussi que le jour où un héritage de triple créature se présentera sera l'aube du renouveau de notre planète. Que l'ère du Serpent et de l'être marqué par l'Eclair seraient les signes annonciateurs de la nouvelle aube. Que l'Eclair serait se qui unira le monde contre les préjugés de l'ère. Je n'ai pas compris les deux dernières phrases mais je sens qu'il faut que je les retranscrive pour le futur, ce futur pour la nouvelle aube. »_

 _Rowena Serdaigle_

Quand Harry finit la lecture il se trouvait avec le souffle coupé et un fardeau invisible et soudain sur ses épaules. Il avait compris la phrase avec le Serpent et l'Eclair. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre. Il s'agissait de Voldemort et lui. Cependant, la seconde phrase lui faisait peur, énormément peur. Il était terrifié.

Toujours sur le choc de sa découverte, Harry partit en direction des trois dernières voutes. Il arriva devant celle de Lafay.

Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre exactement. Il entra et découvrit des livres sur la guérison, la métamorphose humaine et animale, les enchantements, sur les traditions du druidisme et les fées mais rien sur son cas d'hybride. Il ne s'avait s'il devait être soulagé ou déçu.

Il été alors ensuite passé à la voute Pendragon.

Au centre de la voute se trouvait une épée dans un rocher. Autant dire que Harry savait de qu'elle épée il s'agissait et qu'il n'allait pas y toucher à faute de se retrouver roi en sortant de la voute.

Il regarda ce qu'il y avait autour : des épées, des registres d'Avalon/ Camelot et un livre sur un socle qui était en réalité le Journal de la vie du Roi Arthur.

Il préféra ne rien toucher pour le moment, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver bien que cela serait sûrement informatif sur son héritage à la fois de créature et sanguin/ de statut.

Il décida qu'il voulait sortir au plus vite de Gringrotts pour réfléchir, alors il se dépêcha d'allait à la voute qu'il redoutait le plus : la voute de Merlin.

Dans la voute se trouvait divers livres sur différents sujets, artéfacts à effets divers mais surtout une lettre à son nom.

Avec angoisse, Harry prit la lettre, la déplia et lu.

« _Très cher Harry Potter,_

 _Je suppose que tu dois être très surpris de trouver une lettre à ton nom dans ma voute, non ? Je le serai si j'étais à ta place._

 _Mais trêve de bavardages (c'est la vieillesse… !)_

 _Je suppose que tu as trouvé des informations inquiétantes sur ton héritage de créatures dans un des livres de Rowena non ? Je ne t'écris pas pour te rassurer et te dire qu'il s'agit d'une blague._

 _En effet, les quinze années que tu as vécu ont été dures mais d'y toi que le meilleure est à venir. Je ne dis pas que tout ton futur sera beau et gentil, comme tout le monde tu passeras par les épreuves que la Destinée mettra sur ton chemin._

 _L'ère du Serpent finira et toi Eclair aura la joie, la paix avec des épreuves pour freiner ton complexe du héro et que tu ne t'ennuis pas trop._

 _Cependant, cette ère ne finira et la nouvelle aube ne commencera que quand tu feras, trouveras un élément précis. Je ne te dirai pas de quoi il s'agit. Tu le trouveras tout seul ou il viendra à toi de lui-même._

 _Je sais combien tu dois te sentir en ce moment. Je suis également passé par là. Arthur également. Nous avons tout les deux endurés ce fardeau lourd ensemble. Tu n'auras certes pas une seconde personne ayant un héritage à triple créatures pour t'aider, tu auras mieux._

 _Je sais que je ne te donne pas beaucoup d'informations mais je sais que la personne qui pourra le faire, c'est toi._

 _Ton fardeau était le notre et je pense que nous nous sommes bien débrouillés._

 _Surtout n'oublie pas que même si tu ne vois pas tes alliés, eux te voient et viendront à toi,_

 _Merlin._

Après un moment pour enregistrer ce qu'il venait de lire, qui n'était pas un apport d'informations qu'il espérait tant et redoutait tant. Le jeune sorcier savait que dans sa vie précédente il a du faire quelque chose qui n'a pas été apprécié et on lui fait payer aujourd'hui.

Il finit par sortir des voutes pour arriver au hall de Gringrotts. Il allait sortir pour se diriger vers sa chambre d'hôtel quand il fut appelé par son gestionnaire de compte.

Il se dirigea vers ce dernier pour voir ce qu'il lui voulait. Une fois devant lui, le gobelin lui appris une nouvelle qui le rendis excité et nerveux. Son parrain pouvait le prendre le lendemain, s'il n'avait rien d'autres à regarder dans l'immédiat.

Harry déclara qu'il était bien. Le gobelin lui demanda alors de revenir le lendemain à huit heure du matin pour prendre un porteloin qui l'emmènera directement devant son parrain.

Une fois cela fait Harry alla à sa chambre pour réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Note de l'auteure :

Désolée pour mon _immense_ retard, les vacances ont pris le dessus sans que je m'en aperçoive

J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires dans les chapitres précédents et mes autres fanfics, cependant je n'arrive pas à les corriger. Quand je fais la correction cela ne veut pas me l'enregistrer. Donc pour le moment, cela restera comme cela.

Des personnes comme Taekhyun m'on conseillé de modifier ma narration. Que pensez vous de la narration pour ce chapitre ? Mieux ? Pire ?


	12. mise à jour: info 25082018

Coucou tout le monde,

J'espère que tout le monde va bien. La raison de cette petite publication est pour mettre tout le monde à jour sur un sujet précis : la publication de l'histoire.

Certaines personnes m'ont demandé plusieurs fois si j'arrêtais la fanfic ou pas. Je comprends tout à fait l'inquiétude de tout le monde ( je lis aussi les fanfics et j'ailes mêmes préoccupations pour certaines histoires).

Ma réponse : NON, je ne l'arrête pas. Actuellement, j'avance petit à petit. Il y a beaucoup de moments où j'écris quelque chose et au final je ne suis pas satisfaite du résultat.

Du coup, je ne publie rien. Vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas l'histoire !

Sinon, est ce que certaines personnes auraient des idées de comment l'histoire va continuer ? Je suis curieuse de connaître vos idées sur le sujet….

A plus !

Orbia45


End file.
